Pneumatic tires for winter have a chance to be traveling on a dry road in addition to a snowy road. Accordingly, such a pneumatic tire for winter has been requested to improve steering stability as well as on-snow performance in good balance at a high level.
For example, in order to improve the on-snow performance by increasing snow-shearing force, a pneumatic tire including a tread portion provided with a lateral groove having a large volume has been proposed.
Unfortunately, in the above mentioned pneumatic tire, there is a problem that the steering stability deteriorates based on reduction of tread rigidity.